The Last Human
by passion8
Summary: She wound up in the Makai world and fell prey to mischievous, manipulating demons. What started out as a simple favor quickly became complicated when she met the fire demon Hiei. Her name is Josephine, and she's about to shake things up in the Demon World
1. Chapter 1

_Leiko, _

_ Is it you who makes the clouds cry today? All day I've been hearing the rain going pit-pat against my window. And all day I've been thinking of you. _

_ Everyone tells me that it's not my fault; that no one is to blame. But that's a lie. A good friend is supposed to be there, and I wasn't. I never realized how much pain you were in, even though the signs were there all along. The red cuts on your wrist, your sad blue eyes, the strange e-mails. I ignored them all, afraid of what it could all mean. But when you finally ran into that speeding car, I couldn't ignore you anymore. _

_ Your presence haunts me now. Everywhere I go I am reminded of you. Even in my dreams, I can't escape you. You've come to me every night, always holding a bright golden flower. You toss it to me, and I can only watch as it falls softly to the ground, to be instantly crushed by a booted foot. _

_ These dreams mean something, I know it. But what are you trying to tell me Leiko?_

_Your dear friend, _

_Josephine _

This letter is the only thing I have from my old life. That and the clothes I wear now, muddied and shredded after so many days in this strange realm of monsters.

I'm not exactly sure how I got here. I was rambling around the forest, and then I saw a flower, just as golden as the one in my dreams. I wanted to take it to Leiko's grave. But as I bent over it, something strange happened. I didn't even notice it until the flower slipped past my fingers, disappearing into the black hole that wasn't there a second ago. The grass sunk lower and lower into the unfathomable abyss and though I tried to run, I slid into the hole as well. I fell screaming and found myself here.

Here is a place full of strange, hideous creatures and an endless sea of black trees. At night the moon is blood-red, like a glaring eye. During the day the sun is unbearably hot, magnifying the smell of rotting flesh. I can't count how many corpses I've seen. They're everywhere, attracting buzzing flies. Sometimes a monster seeks them out, eager to gnaw on the dead meat. These creatures are disgusting and bloodthirsty. I've managed to escape them so far, hovering on the towering trees of this thick black forest. I watch them go by, eying their horned heads and sharp weapons warily – what if they find me and want to eat me too?

I can't let my thoughts drift there though. I'll go mad with fear.

The blazing sun is setting behind the distant mountains. Before, I would have drunk in the glorious sight. But now, it fills me with dread. I can't see anything in the darkness, but I can hear their strange growls and mutterings, and the screams of their victims. I fold the letter to Leiko and tuck it inside my bra, stuffing it into the space between my breasts, since my skirt has no pockets. Now is not the time to think of the past. I have to find a place to spend the night.

I stand up and leap for the dangling branch of the adjacent tree, landing on my belly. With a groan I get up and reach for the nearest branch. This way I move clumsily through the treetops, wincing whenever I make a sound. Sometimes I wonder how I even survived this long.

Eventually I stop at a giant old tree with drooping branches. I can barely see my own hands in the complete darkness, but I manage to find a branch to sit on.

I'm wide awake after my daily nap. My whole body is tense. I can hear strange calls in the distant, and occasionally I hear a scream. The inhuman sounds still make me shudder, even after all this time. I vaguely wonder how long I've been here – three days? A week? Maybe more?

And then there's an even stranger sound, closer to me. In fact, it's directly behind me. It sounds like a deep, breathy sigh.

I jump, startled, but I don't see anything.

For a long moment there's only an unbearable silence. And then I hear it again, along with an echoing groan.

The branch beneath me sways suddenly, and I dig my nails into its skin desperately. A short scream escapes my mouth.

"Ahh...what's this?" the branch bends horizontally like an arm so that the end of it grazes the tree trunk. I stare at it, shocked to see what looks like a large eye, double the size of my head, blinking at me.

"A human...?" it breathes, its eye widening. I suddenly know where the voice is coming from – further down the trunk is gaping hole, bent to form a misshapen mouth. From here I can see the tips of sharp, teeth, almost glowing in the shadows.

I tear my eyes away from the sight and instantly regret it. My eyes stray to the giant eye before me. There's only a pinprick dot for a pupil, and the rest is all white, almost glowing in the darkness.

"The last human..." it murmurs. The branch beneath me keeps moving, as if breathing. "Scrawny little thing...aren't you?"

I frown, suddenly angry. My first though slips from my mouth. "Next to you, yeah!" I snap, my voice hoarse from so little use. Then I gasp and clasp my hands over my mouth, realizing what I've said could cost me my life.

He chuckles, much to my surprise. The branches shake with the sound. "How rare...to find a human...so full of life." he eventually breathes out.

The branch underneath me is somewhat still, but my fingers are still digging into the bark. Glancing down I'm surprised to see my hands are shaking violently.

"What's your name...?" he asks after taking in a deep breath.

"Josephine." I say, a bit warily. Is this demon going to eat me, or what?

"Josephine..." he repeats airily. "It's too pretty a name for you..."

"Hey!" I cry out indignantly. "I'm not at my best okay? I've been out here for..._god_ knows how long and...I haven't eaten...anything really..." I look away, my eyes watering.

"Do you want to...go home child?" he says after a long silence.

I turn back to the tree, quickly blinking back tears. "Can you do that?" I can barely restrain the growing excitement in my voice.

His mouth twists into a smile, made creepy by the fact that its a _tree_ smiling at me.

"Perhaps..." he sighs. "But first...you must get me...something."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask warily.

"There's a demon round here...he wears a valuable stone necklace...a frozen tear...it's very rare...if you get that stone for me...I'll aid you...in return..." he coughs.

It only takes me two seconds to consider it. "All right. I'll do it."

He chuckles, at my enthusiasm I guess. "Good...good...but be forewarned...he is a formidable foe...a master of blades and fire... and he is bloodthirsty..."

"He's a demon. Of course he's bloodthirsty." I say deadpan.

The tree grins. "I am a demon as well...but never have I lusted for the blood and pain of others...like he does..."

"I guess I can't fight him then..." I murmur to myself.

"Not..." he chuckles, making his branches quiver. "...in your current state...no..."

I look down at myself, noticing that my legs are thinner than they used to be, and my shirt is so ripped that my scarred midsection is bare. Just then, my stomach growls, and I'm reminded of how hungry I am.

"Eat some of my fruit...if you're hungry..." the tree sighs, shaking one of his branches near my face. In the darkness I hadn't even noticed it, but the tree bears plenty of fruit, vaguely shaped like pears. I grab one, study it for a moment, and then sink my teeth into it. I immediately spit it out – it has a bitter taste, and oozes slime that coats my hand.

"This is disgusting!" I cry out, wiping my hand on my skirt.

"To a human...perhaps..." he breathes.

"It's not poisonous, is it?" I ask slowly, the thought just hitting me.

"No..." he sighs. "What's the use...of poisoning you...?"

In the end, I eat the fruit with a grimace on my face. When I'm done, I immediately feel better though a bit sleepy.

"Can you tell me more about him?" I ask after awhile. "The fire demon?"

"I know very little about him...he is very secretive..."

I nod thoughtfully. "Where is he exactly?"

"That...I'm afraid...is unknown to me..."

I fold my arms. "What – no clue?"

He shakes his branches as if shaking his head. "You must...find him...yourself..."

"I can't wander around here! I'll be dead in a second!"

"Perhaps...there is something...that will give you strength..." he coughs again. "There is...a drink...that gives those who drink it a boost in power...but only one knows the recipe around here..." he pauses and lets out a breathy sigh, as if exhausted. "His name...is Yoko Kurama..."

"Yoko Kurama," I repeat the name. "And the fire demon? What's his name?"

"Hiei..." he answers, and then switches back to the current topic. "Yoko Kurama...resides in the place known...as the Bloody Garden...it's not far from here...I will...show...you the...way...after I...rest..." he gives a little cough and the eye finally droops shut. In seconds he's snoring, the sound echoing round me. I feel like I'm in the belly of a great monster.

Soon all I can hear is the tree's steady breathing. I can't sleep. I wonder about this fire demon, and about this necklace. If I can get that necklace - I'll probably have to steal it, I think - then I can go home. The thought brings a smile to my face. Home isn't much, just a simple, empty apartment outside a Japanese city. If I hurry, I'll be back before classes at the university start again. I stretch myself over the branch, my head cradled in the crook of my arm. Eventually my eyes close as a single tear slides over my nose.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading the first chapter - I hope you enjoyed it. **Constructive** criticism will be greatly appreciated; I'm worried about a few things in this fanfic, so I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say!

Want a preview for the next chapter? Here ya go!

_I can't help but stroke one particular flower, as red as blood and bigger than my entire head. It's petals are soft like velvet._

_Then I feel something slithering against my bare ankle. I jump and glance down. It's a vine wrapping itself around my ankle. I scream and try to get it off, but it only grabs on tighter in response. My other ankle is caught by another vine and suddenly I'm hoisted up in the air, my hair flowing onto the ground. _


	2. Chapter 2

I dream of her again. Her golden hair hides her face. She holds her yellow flower in both hands. I move to reach out to her, but a sound stops me.

It's the sound of laughter. I turn and see two small children, one with skin as white as snow, the other with skin like mine, dark. The dark one playfully throws a fistful of red flowers in the other girl's face and laughs gleefully. The white girl bursts into tears and lunges at the other, tearing at her dark curls with tiny fists.

"Die! Die!" she screeches, and suddenly the voice shifts, becomes that of a young woman. The images of the two children disappear like a candle being blown out, and it's Leiko standing before me, long fingers twitching round her yellow flower.

"Die! Die with me!" she wails from behind the curtain of hair, her body completely still except for her twitching fingers. "Die with me Jo! Jo! Jo!"

She repeats my name over and over again, a horrible sound, like nails scratching at a blackboard. I put my hands over my ears and scream at her to shut the hell up, just shut up!

"Leave me alone!" I screech, stretching out the 'o' in alone until my voice cracks. And then...finally...there's silence.

A yellow petal falls into an abyss. Then I blink and it's the sun cut diagonally by a branch.

I'm awake. The corners of the sky are filled with black clouds, but for now it's a peaceful blue. A black bird flies across it, its strange cry filling me with a strange emptiness.

"Did you sleep well...human?" breathes the tree.

I jump at the voice, having momentarily forgetting about him. The eye stares at me; it's not as disturbing in the daylight.

"No...not really." I say, slowly sitting up. I curl up so my elbows are on my knees and rest my forehead on my palms. "Stupid dreams..." I mutter to myself, rubbing my eyes.

After a short silence I lift my head. For miles all around all I can see are tree tops, their leaves fluttering with the slight wind, and further out, mountains.

"Is there any civilization here at all?" I wonder aloud.

"Beyond those mountains..." says the great tree. "Are several cities and villages..."

I nod. "Any chance of seeing any human there?" my voice is weak, small. I bite my lip, wishing I hadn't said anything.

He shakes his branches. "No...no human survives there..."

My heart sinks. My head says, _What did you expect?_

I stand up and reach for a dangling fruit, green in the daylight. I bite into it with slight hesitation – it still tastes disgusting, but at least it's food.

"So...where's this Bloody Garden?" I ask between bites, licking the juices off my fingers.

"Not far from here..." he says, then glances at me. "For a demon..." he adds. I roll my eyes. "If you head north, you'll find a glade full of flowers...the entrance is there."

"Kay." I finish the last of my fruit and ask if I can take a few more for the journey.

"Of course..." he sighs. "And if you need something to carry it...there's a sack hanging on one of my branches below."

It takes me several minutes to fetch the bag and fill it with fruit. It's old and has a few holes in it, but it's better than nothing. I consider putting my letter in there as well, but what if it slips out? Besides, if I pull it out the tree might ask me questions.

I swing the the bag round my shoulder and prepare to leave. But before I do, I have to ask him something.

"Tree..." I start.

"My name...is Takeo." he sighs.

"Takeo...why do you want the stone in the first place?" I ask, leaning against his trunk.

He lets out a shuddering sigh. "It is rumored to have special powers...that is all I know."

"And if I come back with it...you'll send me home right?" I press on. "I really miss home."

He sends the branches shaking again for a nod. "I promise..."

"Thank you."

And with that, I slowly climb down until I reach the forest floor.

I've only been on the ground once in my time here, and that was when I first woke up. There are strange plants and bushes everywhere, and even stranger insects. Once I see what looks like a large centipede scurry past my foot, leading behind a stream of stinking fluid. I screech – I'm _terrified_ of insects – but it leaves me alone. Still, after that, every sound I hear makes me jump.

Surprisingly that's are my worst encounter. I come across no actual demons. It's quieter here. There are only the strange sounds of birds and the occasional rustle of leaves. It makes me uneasy, all this silence. Where's the screams and roars of the beasts I'm used to hearing?

Above the sky is still a bright blue, almost as blue as the sky back home. Only it's darker, more saturated. I keep an eye out for the dark clouds I saw earlier. I'm in no mood to be caught in a sudden downpour.

Finally I reach the glade Takeo spoke of. Its sweet flowery smell surprises me. The flowers here are unlike the ones from home. They're like violet sunflowers. I start to bend over one to pick it, but then I stop. Last time I bent over to pick a flower, I fell through a hole and landed up here.

I look around for the entrance, but there's only flowers and knee-length pale grass. I walk around, careful not to destroy any of the beautiful plants. And then I see it. There's a wall of rock on the other side, and there's the opening to a tunnel, almost completely hidden by the flowing grass.

Stepping into it is like stepping into cold water. I shudder at the refreshing feel on my heated skin. I walk and walk, fingertips grazing the bumps in the wall. All I can hear are my footsteps and the occasional drip of water. The tunnel curves to the right and moves upward. The path becomes so steep at one point that I have to use my hands to climb up.

First I smell the garden – it's perfume is intoxicating – and then I'm suddenly in it, the sudden sunlight blinding me.

For a moment, I think that I'm home. It feels like home – like safety and comfort and stability, all rolled into a sweet, intoxicating scent – but then I really _see_ the garden.

It's a beautiful sight; red and white flowers bloom everywhere, reaching up to kiss the dangling branches of great trees with fat, green leaves drooping from them. Vines travel up the rock wall behind me, some even reaching the ceiling. I stare at all the exotic plants, not entirely touched by their beauty.

Then I feel something cool and damp slithering against my bare ankle. I jump and glance down. It's a vine and it's slowly wrapping itself around my ankle. I scream and try to kick it off, but it only grabs on tighter. My other ankle is caught by another vine and suddenly I'm hoisted up in the air, my dark hair flowing onto the ground.

I take a deep breathe in an effort to calm myself and try to grab for the vines round my ankles, but my wrists are caught as well. I'm left open and exposed, my view of the garden flipped.

"A human...how interesting." says a cool, feminine voice. I see a pair of elegant shoes step into view.

I angle my head so I can see the person – I only catching a glimpse of fair hair and fox ears.

"Get me down please." I say, barely restraining my frustration.

"I'm sorry," he sounds genuinely apologetic. "I've planted them to ensnare intruders."

As he speaks the vines loosen their grip and I fall not so gracefully to the ground. With a pained groan I sit up and look at the demon.

He could be mistaken for a human, if he didn't have fox ears and a matching tail. It swishes lazily behind him as he openly contemplates me, his pale eyes flashing with curiosity. Those eyes are penetrating and for a moment all I can do is gape.

"You must be one of the last ones," he murmurs. "I wonder how you found my garden?"

"I asked for directions." I answer, being intentionally vague.

A small smile lifts his lips. "You must be very strong to have survived so long."

"Actually...that's why I'm here." I straighten up and look him in the eye. "I've come to ask for a strengthening potion."

"That potion," he says, "can only be made by a rare plant."

My shoulders droop. "You don't have it?"

"I do," he says quickly. "But I have only one. Tell me why I should waste it on you?"

"Please, I really need it." I say, close to begging.

He tilts his head to the side, studying my face. I suddenly feel ashamed and want to hide behind my hands. Here he is, standing in soft flowing robes, and here I am, my scarred face covered in dirt and probably acne, and my clothes in danger of falling off.

"It'll wear off after awhile, you do realize?" he finally says.

I nod. "I just need it for a little while."

"I'll consider brewing it for you...if you tell me what you're planning."

I chew on my lower lip, unsure. But with one look in those hard, steely eyes I know that if I lie, I'll face dire consequences.

"I need to find something," I begin. He urges me to continue and suddenly I'm telling him the entire story, beginning with Takeo the tree and ending with the fire demon Hiei and the necklace I'm supposed to steal.

When I finish he gives me a strange, mysterious smile, one delicate finger curled at his chin. "If it's Hiei you're looking for, you're in luck. I know where he is at the moment."

"You do?" I smile brightly.

"I'll give you directions later. Right now I have to work on that potion. You'll need it." he says, walking away. He gestures for me to follow.

"Thank you so much!" I bow deeply and follow him through the garden, unable to keep the smile off my face.

We reach the exit – a wooden door – when he stops me. He looks at me over his shoulder, his face kind, but his eyes fierce.

"I'll tell you now, I do expect payment for this."

I gulp, but can't bring myself to ask what payment he's expecting.

As we walk through Yoko Kurama's house of plants, he explains that the potion will take about a month to brew and that I'm welcome to stay until the it's ready.

I'm glad he offered, but I'm also nervous. What _does_ he want from me?

But for tonight, I'm just glad to have an actual bed to sleep on. And a chance to take a bath. After a long day of traveling, I need something to relieve the stress.

"Ahh..." I lean back in the tub and close my eyes. Instantly I see her face, forever imprinted on the back of my eyelids. I snap my eyes open, but I can't get her memory out of my head.

So I submerge myself into the water and pull up, gasping for air.

**Author's Note:**

Well, there's your introduction to Yoko Kurama. You'll see more of him in the next chapter. Sorry if this is a bit long - I hope you enjoyed it.

Constructive criticism is gladly welcome!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm reluctant to get out of bed the next morning. It seems like forever since I've slept underneath such warm sheets.

But when I hear a knock at the door, I get up. It's Kurama inviting me to breakfast.

"You look tired. Did you not sleep well?" he asks, studying my face.

"I slept fine." I lie. The truth is, I've dreamed of her again. The same dream as always.

He nods and then slinks away, his feet silent. I close the door and hurry to get dressed. I leave the cavernous room and roam the endless hallways. Yoko Kurama's house is like an extravagant palace, with high ceilings obscured by the constant stream of plants. I don't know if I like it, though I enjoy the view of his garden, which stretches all around the place, always in constant view through the expansive windows.

The smell of food leads me a large room with just a single, long table. Off to the side is the kitchen area, its counters and cabinets looking old but clean. There's a pot on the stove, the source of the mouthwatering smell. Kurama is at the window, back to me. He turns slightly and smiles.

"Take a seat."

The chairs are comfortable but I can't relax; being in his presence is terrifying. Behind that cool face, I know there's something dangerous, a predator lurking in the shadows.

"I forgot to ask...what's your name?" he says after a moment, placing breakfast before me. It looks like oatmeal, but I'm not sure.

"Josephine. But just call me Jo." I tell him.

"That's not a Japanese name..." he murmurs, sitting next to me and crossing his legs.

"No." I say after tasting my food. It's so much better than that fruit! "That's because I'm not Japanese. I'm half Chinese, half black. My mom and I moved to Japan after my parents...separated." I take in a large spoonful of oatmeal.

He nods. "You're mother must be worried."

"No." I say, hoping I don't sound heartbroken at the thought. "She's in Africa for a few months. By the time she gets back, I'll be gone. Hopefully."

"Yes, the tree told you he'd help you, correct?"

I nod.

He tilts his head back, an almost thoughtful look in his eye. "Did he explain how?"

I shake my head and finish off the rest of my food – I want to lick the bottom of my bowl, but that would be rude.

At the mention of Takeo, my thoughts lead to Hiei. I turn to the fox demon. "Kurama-san...you said you knew Hiei?"

"I know him, yes." he says.

"Can you tell me about him? All I know is that he's this fearsome fire demon."

"There's not much I can tell you I'm afraid. Hiei prefers not to talk of his past." he says, folding his arms. Even through his flowing shirt, I can see the rippling muscles there.

"Is he a good fighter?" I prod.

He chuckles. "Of course. Even without his katana, he is extremely tough." he pauses to look at me. "The potion _might_ help you if you chose to battle him."

I'm shivering despite myself. He smiles.

"Are you scared, human?" he asks. "Do you not wish to fight him anymore?"

I stare at my knees, really considering those questions for the first time. I can't fight. At all. And he says the potion might not even be very effective. But do I have a choice? It's either this, or a life here. No more home, no more college, no more friends. Here none of that matters. _I_ don't matter. I'm just a human, walking food for these creatures.

Finally I raise my head. "I'll get that stone from him." I say, my voice hard. "I have to."

He stares back at me with something like amusement in his eyes. Then his smile widens a little bit. "Fine. I'll prepare the potion for you." he stands up and takes the empty bowl away. As he turns to leave the room, he pauses. "I do hope that tree knows how to return you home."

Before I can say anything, he's out the door. "Wait, what do you mean?" I cry out, running out the room. But he's already disappeared.

* * *

The day passes by slowly. The rain doesn't let up and there's nothing to do in this place, so I spend the time thinking of questions I want to ask the fox demon. As the hours tick by, the questions multiply until there's too many. I search the halls for him, but I find only empty rooms. He's an elusive creature it seems.

But I do find a room full of books. I browse through them, finding some books on vegetation. They distract me from my questions, from the burning thoughts, the fear, the guilt. Day quickly becomes night, and I'm still in that room, studying ardently. When my eyes being to droop, I eventually slink off into the guest room. But even on the brink of sleep, I can't escape her.

I scream into my pillow, frustrated at this whole situation. I'm stuck in an unknown, living in a strange demon's house, and _she_ won't leave me alone! Just one night, please! Just for one night, let me have some peace.

* * *

There's no rest for me, it seems.

She stands before me, dressed in white. Only this time, I speak first. I try to find the words to express my overwhelming guilt, my sorrow, my pain; but there are none. I can only watch as the yellow flower drips blood.

* * *

The days go by slowly in the same manner – I eat, I read, and I dream. I hardly see Yoko Kurama at all. That's a relief. Whenever I'm around him, I feel as if all my secrets are laid out before him to see. But I do want to ask him some questions. About Takeo, about Hiei. I turn to his library in search of answers. There's nothing. All the books deal with plants in one way or another. It quickly becomes boring. Usually I love to spend days reading, but now it holds no allure.

One day I venture outside. It's warm and full of rich colors. The wind blows constantly, restless. I am restless too. Enough of this! – I want the month to be over so that I can actually do something.

I climb up a twisted old tree, surprised to find how easy it is. Once at the top, I can see beyond the stone walls that surround this place. The beauty of this garden spills out over the walls, touching everything I see. My mouth stretches into a smile; it hurts, I haven't done it in so long I realize. Then in the distance I see a creature fly up, it's black, bat-like wings stretching out so it blocks the sun. Another creature flies after it, and even from here I can see the blood spill as the predator sinks its teeth into its prey. My smile falls as I watch the two sink into the trees, one of them never to rise again.

Beauty doesn't last here, I realize. Nothing can hide the ugliness of the Demon World.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_To EpicSkittles_ - Okay, I lied. Here's Chapter Three for you, way sooner that I predicted.

Um...so yeah...nothing much going on here. I just wanted to cover some internal things going on with Josephine. But don't worry, they're be some action in the next chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Honestly, I'm not sure where I'm going with this character, so I might redo this part, but not for a while. I really want to get the chapter where Hiei steps in...finally. It should be the next one, or the one after that.

I hope you all enjoyed this! Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
